Squipped
by chaoskilledthedinosaurs
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of the Be More Chill book and musical. I do not own Be More Chill or any of the characters. Anyway, the original storyline is when Jeremy Heere gets a Squip- but what if he never did? What if his best friend, Michael Mell got one instead?
1. Chapter 1 (08-08 17:50:21)

I told Jeremy it was called a "script". It isn't a "script". It's actually called a "squip". The less Jeremy knows, the better. My brother had a Squip-- it didn't go well. Sure, it was good and helpful at first but after a few months, it got out of control. He started acting weird-- he said all this weird stuff and started acting differently. For example, he flipped off my parents and broke up with his girlfriend. I don't know what happened. All I know is that Jeremy would want one and it would change him too.

A Squip is basically a super computer that you could swallow in a pill. It can speak to you from your brain and give you advice on how to be "cool". It can also retain information and solve problems for you, which is how my brother ended up with an excellent score on his SATs. "Squip" stands for Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Sure the idea sounds cool, but it's really not.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and I was standing outside Jeremy's house. Jeremy's my best-- and kinda only friend. I was waiting for him so we could walk to school together.

A few minutes passed until Jeremy finally stepped out of his house.

"Hey, Michael!" He greeted me as he slammed his front door shut. "Sorry I'm kinda late-- I forgot to set my alarm and my dad didn't think to wake me up." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned as we started to walk. Jeremy is slightly shorter than me, especially because he always has his shoulders hunched.

"Ready for that quiz in bio today?" I asked him. His grin immediately faded away.

"Shit, I forgot all about it. I should've studied." Jeremy sighed and ran his hand through his messy, uncombed hair. He obviously had no time to properly get ready that morning.

"I think you might want to use this." I remarked, pulled a comb out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Jeremy mumbled and started to comb his hair.

We had few brief conversations on the way to school. We're always super tired in the morning. Eventually, we made it to Middleborough High. From there, we went our separate ways-- until biology, our period four class. Jeremy was already seated when I entered the room.

"Yo." I greeted him and took a seat at the desk next to his.

"Hey." He responded. "I studied during math so I should ace this quiz."

"I didn't study at all, but I'm still gonna do better than you!" I boasted.

"We'll see about that." Jeremy gave me a devilish look.

"Shhhh!" Mrs. Forman, our science teacher silenced the class. Her hair is dusty gray and she looks as ancient as the Bible. "I'm going to hand out the quizzes now. You have until the end of class to finish, when you're done flip over your quiz and read a book." She started placing packets on the desks.

"Thanks." I muttered instinctively when she got to mine. My mothers raised me to have good manners, which is really not that common nowadays. She gave me an I don't want to be here anymore than you do look and moved on. I heard a few snickers from the back of the room and I exchange awkward glances with Jeremy.

"You may begin." Mrs. Forman announced and I immediately started the quiz.

It didn't take me too long to finish it. I flipped my packet over and raised my hand.

"What?" Mrs. Forman demanded grouchily and marched over to me.

"M-- May I go to the bathroom?" I questioned timidly. She was the only teacher in the whole damn school that actually made us ask permission to go to the bathroom.

"Did you finish your quiz?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever, just hurry up." She grunted and walked back to her desk. I got up, grabbed a hall pass and walked to the bathroom. Of course, I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom. I just forgot a book and I didn't want to deal with Mrs. Forman's endless lecture about "responsibility". So I leaned against a wall and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I was just flipping through apps when I heard footsteps in the hall. I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket and turned the water on in the sink. I pretended to wash my hands as another boy stepped into the bathroom. I recognized him to be Rich Goranski. He's what you would consider "cool" and is kind of a jerk. Well, he's a jerk to Jeremy anyway. He's never really had anything serious against me-- I mean, I've heard him call me "Anti-Social Headphones Kid" on several occasions but that's probably because he doesn't even know my actual name. I have to admit, the nickname does suit me well. I looked down at my hands as he walked in.

"Sup, man?" He asked as if we were good friends. "Michael, right?" Ah, so he does my know my name and I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or not.

"Yeah." I mumbled and turned the water off. I started to make my way out of the bathroom.

"The only thing more pathetic than your social life is the fact that your are sneaking out of the bathroom just to get away from me, Mikey." The shorter teen snickered and ran his fingers through his hair as if he were some sort of model. He did kind of look like one with all of his muscles and the red streak in his hair. He was actually pretty good looking.

"I should really get back to cla--"

"Have you ever heard of a Squip?" Rich interrupted as he pulled down his pants in front of a urinal.

"Yes, and I want nothing to do with one." I snapped and dried off my hands as he started to piss. He seemed shocked to know I that I knew what a Squip was.

"Come on Mikey, don't you wanna be cool?" He taunted.

"I don't care."

"What do you have against Squips?"

"My brother has one and it drove him crazy."

"Well you're not your brother. I have a Squip and I'm not insane!"

"Or are you?." I retorted as Rich pulled up his pants again. Rich cracked a smile at Michael for a few moments before he continued speaking.

"Do you remember me freshman year?"

"You didn't go here freshman year--"

"Yes I did!" Rich interrupted with a noticeable lisp. "You just didn't notice-- nobody did. I was a nobody. I was more pathetic than you, and that's saying a lot. But then, I got a Squip and my whole life flipped!" I made a hmph noise in response. "I'm serious, man! You need a Squip! Would you rather be cool and have a ton of cool friends, or would you rather be stuck with with creeps like Jeremy Heere?"

"Jeremy's not a creep-- he's my best friend!"

"And your only friend! He's a weirdo!" I looked down at my feet. "Everyone knows it, Mikey. You have no friends. That's why you need a Squip."

"I don't need anything; especially not from you."

"Suit yourself. But if you change your mind-- when you change your mind, just text me." He exclaimed, grabbed a pen from his pocket, grabbed my wrist, and scribbled his phone number on my hand. "A Squip will change your life for the better. You're in control, not your Squip. I don't know what happened to your brother, but it's not his Squip's fault." Rich said before exiting the bathroom.

I wondered if the conversation we just had was a real conversation or if his Squip was just telling him what to say.


End file.
